My Little Pony: A Crimson Tale
by HawkeyeNextGen
Summary: This is a My Little Pony Fanfiction that includes the pony Crimson Forge created on DeviantART by Zepavil. Anyway, it starts out as a regular day, expect Twilight Sparkle has a new job. When Trixie shows up for another of her "performances" an evil sorcerer comes in, Asmodeus. Crimson Forge barges in and persuades his evil brother to leave, taking all of them on an epic journey.
1. Chapter 1

_My Little Pony:_

_**A Crimson Tale**_

By HawkeyenNextGen

Prologue:

Once upon a time, there was a far away land beyond of what we can see. That land was not much different than ours, expect for its origin and those who live in that land. Some say it left this world long ago. Others think it is just of myth and legend. But to young hearts, it is anything but just a fantasy. This was the land of Equestria. And this is the tale of a journey that was so far and so long, friendship still had to reach its most majestic.

Chapter 1

A butterfly flapped its wing in the cool April breeze. It abruptly smelled the scent of tulip on a bush. The butterfly descended and landed there. Most of the leaves on it were bursting out with life and others still were enclosed in warmth; waiting to bloom. Unfortunately, none of the open flowers consisted of nectar in them. Then it smelled something else, the presence of another animal. It flew down to a nearby dirt trail which the bush was near. As it landed it noticed the scent was right above it. It looked up to see a pink ponytail. That tail belonged to a bright yellow pony with light pink hair and the patch of a butterfly on her right back leg. The pony's name was Fluttershy and she was a winged pony. Facing her, a purple unicorn pony was introducing to her a young green and purple dragon.

"*gasp* A baby dragon!" Fluttershy exclaimed. Her sudden movements made the butterfly startled and eventually fly away along with other neighboring butterflies. In the meantime, Fluttershy ignored the fact that she was running straight towards the purple pony in her desire to see the dragon up close. The purple pony's name was Twilight Sparkle and she was sent into the air and tumbling onto the ground.

"I've never seen a baby dragon before!" said Fluttershy. "He's sooooo cute."

"Well well well." said the dragon as he turned his head towards Twilight. His name was Spike. His is preferably 8 years old (in dragon years). He was lost from his parents when he was much younger. He was found in a basket near the mountains and brought to Twilight's home when she was a little girl. When the news was heard throughout her home, Twilight decided to make him her little helper. As of right now, Twilight needed help standing on all four legs.

"Twilight?" That was the word of a pony attempting to make another respond. "Twi, wake up." The voice said again. The voice headed to a purple unicorn sleeping in a bed. It was Twilight. She was talking in her sleep. "Wakey wakey!" the voice said once more. Twilight smacked her lips twice and opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh, whaa… who are?" she sputtered as she rubbed her eyes. "Grandma?" When her vision became clear she saw an orange pony with blonde ponytailed (obviously) hair with the patch of an apple on her right back leg. The pony was also wearing a cowboy hat.

"Applejack?" said Twilight.

"Howdy." Applejack responded. Applejack is a country pony that lives on an apple farm, the only and best apple farm in Canterlot, and possibly Equestria.

"What time is it?" Twilight asked.

"About eight-thirty."

"WHAT?!"

"Looks like you'd better hurry."

"Hurry? I should pulverize! I am late for my new job!"

"And for the third time. I honestly think you need a new alarm clock. I know it is your aunt's and you cherish it, but that ancient thing goes cuckoo every now and then." Applejack suggested. Twilight hurried over to the cupboard to get her supplies. She was in a state of panic that made her hands miss a couple of objects and dropped them to the floor.

"And I thought Pinkie Pie was the only one who could get all wound-up like this." said Applejack.

"Very funny." Twilight said sarcastically.

"So what was all that talking in your sleep about?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I was dreaming about the time Spike and I entered Canterlot. It was when we met Fluttershy. I don't know why it is still in my head. Maybe it is because I am too stressed out." said Twilight.

"Or maybe it is because of the knock on your noggin that keeps knockin'." Applejack teased.

"Oh, be quiet." Twilight said as she packed up her materials necessary in a bag and clopped down the stairs into the living room.

"Hey, I'm just sayin'. Even that shy somepony can still pack a punch." Applejack tried to reason.

"Whatever." Twilight said without thinking as she darted out the door of her home which was basically built in a tree. In the meantime, Spike woke up and rose from his bed downstairs.

"What was that racket?" he asked to whoever was in the house.

"It was nothing partner." Applejack answered as she stepped out the door.

The streets of Canterlot were packed. Twilight was surprised. This was unusual for the streets to be this crowded on a hot day like today. Twilight thought for this to be a case of a tradition. But as she overheard the conversations in the jam-packed streets, she eventually spotted where the commotion was taking place. She saw a wooden stage with purple curtains to her left. She thought she saw that particular curtain before, but started doubting what she was thinking of. But when she saw an advertisement on the billboard of the community center, she brought herself to a standstill. Her eyes widened. Now she was certain about the familiarization with that stage. It was the stage on the night where her arch-rival duel her in a battle of magic performances. It was Trixie's stage. _Oh no, not again!_ Twilight thought. She already had enough of Trixie and her performances. Trixie calls herself the Great and Powerful like the Wizard of Oz, but she was also a troublemaker and full of mischief. During her shows, she can turn good things into bad things. For example she can turn a baby's lollipop into a scarecrow. Yep, she is that mean. Not only that, but she has her own rules. And according to them, she challenges Twilight to a magic duel at every single performance. If Twilight wins, she surrenders, ends her act immediately and returns wherever she came from until next time. But if Trixie wins, she banishes Twilight from Canterlot using her magic until she ends the show which can virtually go on for days. Only then Twilight is allowed to return. All of these things were running through Twilights head. And it made her very angry. _It's just not right!_ She thought. _I am Celestia's faithful student and THIS! Well this must be against her will! _Celestia is one of the two immortal sisters who rule and watch Ponyville and the world from above. Twilight was an orphan found near a pond by Celestia and her younger sister Luna. Together, they preserve the natural balance of darkness and light. However Celestia lives in a castle on a mountain while Luna lives on the moon. So Celestia was in charge in taking care of Twilight in her palace. When the time was right, Celestia sent Twilight and Spike down in a balloon so they could both make friends, understand the value of teamwork, and one day discover their origins. But then Twilight realized she was late for work. The thought of Trixie made her forget about rushing to work, so she continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight arrived at the main hall of the post office. It was just built no more than a month ago so it was pretty new. There were rooms on the side full of ponies writing letters to be sent out. There were also ponies making newspaper around the left corner of the hall. Yes, this was the home for the newspaper Equestria Daily. Feeling nervous, she walked up to her boss's office. His name was Mr. Steinbeck. He was a fair boss but pretty strict when it comes to a "faithful student" like Twilight being late. She stopped in her tracks at the door. She gulped and had a feeling Mr. Steinbeck would scold her. She slowly opened the door and peered inside. She was relieved to see that he wasn't there. Maybe she was just looking in the wrong place.

"TwwiiiiLIGHT!" The purple unicorn's skin jumped. She turned around panting. It was Mr. Steinbeck.

"Miss Sparkle," he said in a serious but worrying tone. "How come you are late for the third time a single row?"

"My sincerest of apologies Anthony I…oop!" Twilight sputtered as she caught herself accidentally speaking her boss's first name. She first heard it at her first job interview with Mr. Steinbeck who introduced his wife to her. Mrs. Steinbeck obviously called her husband Anthony. That name made Mr. Steinbeck's left eye twitch a little.

"THAT'S MR. STEINBECK TO YOU!" he said in an outrageous tone. Twilight bowed her head and whispered a number of apologies to him. Mr. Steinbeck rolled his eyes. "Get off the floor." He said in a calming tone as he sat down in his chair. Twilight stood in front of his desk. "Now tell me again why you are late."

"My aunt's alarm clock malfunctioned again." she said. "Applejack took the time to wake me up. I hope I won't forget again."

"You better not." Mr. Steinbeck replied. "But why don't you do it before you go to bed?"

"Well…" Twilight hesitated. Sweat was trickling down her neck.

"Is it because you were staying up late with some of your friends again?"

"Sort of," she tried to justify. "But I also have to take some care of Spike, write a letter to Celestia, put away my books, and…"

"Look Twilight," Mr. Steinbeck interrupted. "I trust you in this. I wouldn't make you a messenger if I hadn't found out that you were Celestia's faithful student. Now tell me, how much do you care about your friends?" he asked.

"A whole lot." Twilight responded.

"Well then you would explain to them why you and Spike would have to leave them and go back to the house for important things to take care of." he explained. "Would you?"

"I… I guess so." Said Twilight. She came to the realization what care actually meant.

"Because sometimes care doesn't involve you friends, but more importantly yourself." said Mr. Steinbeck. "Sometimes if you don't take care of yourself as you do to your friends, you not only hurt yourself, but you friends as well." Twilight understood better how the system of friendship worked. As a matter of fact, she has never stopped looking for the answers, and now she has found one of them.

"Thank you." said Twilight.

"You're dismissed." Said Mr. Steinbeck. Twilight walked out of her office with her messenger's bag, got the messages and letters she needed, and set off in Canterlot to deliver them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An ember crackled and landed on the ground from the grill which was being used that night. Twilight's friends were having a cookout near her house. Applejack was making smoked corn and sliced apples dipped in honey with her age-old grill that has been in her family for generations. Braeburn too was invited. He took the train all the way from the old west to Canterlot. Vinyl was scratching some records on her portable Disc Jockey turntable. Dr. Hooves was reading a book on exquisite flora and fauna when his partner Derpy came along and surprised him. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was having a blindfold punt on her face.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Of course it is! If it wasn't I wouldn't consider it as fun and wouldn't do it at all!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie.

"I'm not that big of a fan of Marco Polo." Rainbow Dash said nervously.

"Me neither." replied Fluttershy.

"Oh come on!" Pinkie Pie shouted. "You don't give an owl's hoot about what fun is in this!"

"Alright fine, I'll play your little senseless game." said Rainbow Dash in a sarcastic tone. Pinkie counted down as she spun her three times.

"*sigh* Marco!" Rainbow shouted. Pinkie Pie ran to the side of Twilight's house and shouted, "Polo!"

"Marco!" Rainbow shouted back.

"Polo!" Pinkie replied. As Rainbow walked to the source of Pinkie's sound, she felt that she was standing on something wooden. She lifted up her hooves and felt a metal bar brush against her skin. Her eyebrows moved perpendicular to each other. "W_hat am I standing on a seesaw?"_ she thought to herself as she cried out, "Marco!" That question wouldn't go unanswered for long. Pinkie Pie looked up Twilights home tree and nodded her head. On one of the branches, Big Macintosh, Applejack's big brother lay upon. He knew what Pinkie Pie's nodding meant. It was the signal. Then he left his hooves loose and shouted, "Look out below!"

"Mar… wait. Who said that? What do you mean look ou…" sputtered Rainbow before she was suddenly propelled up into the air by Big Mac's weight on the seesaw.

_**Sorry about the short chapters guys. Mostly, I have little time to make a complete chapter like you'd expect. I am doing the best I can and I promise you this, it will get more exciting. Oh, and by the way, you might want to look up some Latin phrases for later in the story after the next couple of chapters. Sincerely yours, HawkeyeNextGen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Twilight had arrived just in time to see Rainbow Dash imbedded in the ground, her head swirling with stars. Before she arrived, she could smell the cookout all the way from the community center. But she could also smell the essence of the dry summer air felt by herself and her friends, whereas the setting sun was almost the same color as the sky surrounding it. This type of night made her feel going slow yet staying firm. She had a sense of stillness in her mind that gave her a particular sense of stillness, yet there was something she sensed moving rapidly. The air was letting her thoughts run about while she stood there like a statue watching them, guarding them. The only word she could think of to describe the air and the afternoon was "crispy". While Spike went to hang out with Rarity near the table that had the fruit punch bowl, Twilight went off to talk to Applejack cooking.

"So, I heard ya got into quite a few of them ol' monkeyshines with your boss Mr. Steinbeck." She said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She responded.

"Tell me honey," said Applejack. "How come you an that ol' bronco of a boss don't get along very well?"

"I don't know." Twilight replied. "Amway's what's cooking?"

"Well I'm certainly glad you asked! I got all ya some honey dipped apples. Oh, and did I mention that Braeburn brought some corn all the way from down yonder for me to smoke up a little?"

"No." said Twilight. She looked over her shoulder to see Pinkie Pie, Braeburn, and Octavia playing Blackjack. Braeburn, having learned how to play card games in the Saloon back at his town, had the most poker chips. Pinkie due to her desire to play games was consistent on catching up with him. Octavia was bored out of her brain, and she was almost bankrupt. Meanwhile, Soarin and Spitfire were having a good gossip. Then Soarin said something to Spitfire that made her blush. Thus he received a peck on the cheek which made his legs shake a bit. _Those two were always a good team._ Twilight thought. Just then, Applejack sounded the bell as she yelled, "Come n get it!"


End file.
